A Furry Little Problem
by Good Omens
Summary: A twoshot of how the other Maurauders came to know of Remus' furry little problem and who came up with how to help him. A reward to Abby Ebon. The pairing is malexmale but there's nothing more than a hug. The last chapter is an alternate version in which there is only friendship.
1. Pairing Version

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**_Hello everyone! This is a reward to Abby Ebon for doing my Dementor Challenge. The first chapter is the pairing version and the second the pairing free version._**

* * *

"Ugh!"

Sirius scowled at the root he tripped over. 'Stupid roots! Stupid darkness! Stupid suspicion!'

He thought back to a week earlier.

It had been in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and they had been talking about werewolves. Their homework was how to tell a werewolf from a normal wolf with examples of someone who had met a werewolf and manged to live and to look up the lunar chart and write down all the fullmoons that had been from their first year to their next, fourth year.

What Sirius did not really get was why Remus had been so fidgety when they got the assignment. When he did the assignment however, he realized that all the fullmoons was on the time when Remus suddenly dissapeared!

The suspicion gnawed at him for two days and he knew he had to have proof before he told anyone, especially if it was James. Thus, Sirius decided, he would have to find out on the fullmoon.

He would follow Remus on the day of the fullmoon and see if his friend transformed.

He came back out of his flashback and sighed in relief. He was finally out of the tunnel!

Then he looked around... And froze. He was in the Shrieking Shack!

"Bloody hell!"

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him and immediately hid under the stairs against the wall.

Madam Pomfrey came to sight through the old stairs and he pressed himself against the wall even harder, and made sure not to breathe too loud so that she would not hear him.

'Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me!' Was the mantra he repeated in his head.

Luckily, she didn't.

Phew.

'That was lucky.'

As soon as she was gone he stood from his hiding place and started up the stairs.

'Why would Madam Pomfrey leave Remus here? Is he really a Werewolf? Why did she leave him all alone?' The questions Sirius ignored made their way to the top of his mind.

But one question stood out the most; 'What will I do if Remus really is a Werewolf?'

He came out of his thoughts in time to stop himself from walking into a door.

Sirius hesitated before opening the door.

It was slightly dark inside but still light enough to see. He could see a destroyed chair and the walls were all scratched up-

Sirius was startled out of his thoughts by a pained scream by his friend and yearmate.

He turned to him and ha to keep himself from gaping. Remus was transforming into a Werewolf and it looked very painful.

He was awed by the beauty of the fully transformed Werewolf when it turned to him and purred of all things! It took a few steps and was right in front of him in seconds. Sirius couldn't move.

The Werewolf laid his arms around Sirius pulling him down on the floor with it and curled up with him.

Sirius blushed.

* * *

«What can we do to help you?» James asked.

«You want to help me? But-but, I'm a werewolf!» Remus looked shocked.

«So? We don't care, you're still Remus Lupin, our friend,» Sirius firmly told him.

Remus blushed before sighing. «Seeing as I attack all humans exept my Mate you can't exactly be there during full moon.» He told James and Peter.

«Oh! Oh! I know!» James yelled excitedly jumping up and down.

The others eyed him carefully before Sirius dared to ask; «What?»

«We can become Animagi! That way we can be there on the full moon!» James grinned proudly.

«No,» Remus said at once. «You can get hurt or if example you're a fish and transform your human lungs into the ones of a fish you can die! There are too many ways to get hurt.»

«Don't worry 'bout it Moony! We'll be fine!» Sirius smiled.

«Yeah!» Peter piped up from the chair he had been sitting in quietly.

«Moony?» Remus asked Sirius. His heart did a flip when Sirius grinned at him.

«It's your new nickname,» Sirius explained.

«Oh cool! I get how you got Moony with Remus being a werewolf howling at the moon. We should have ones too! And we can have a name for our group! Like The Pranksters or something like that!» James smiled brightly and excitedly.

Remus wrinkled his nose, «No, I think The Maurauders would be better.»

Sirius grinned, «The Maurauders it is then.»

James and Peter nodded in agreement.

«Anyway, back to our nicknames. If Remus is Moony how 'bout the rest of us?» Sirius asked.

«Why don't we find out our Animagus forms first and name ourselves after those?» Peter asked having a moment of brilliance.

The other three blinked in surprise.

«You know.. That's a good idea.» Remus said.

«We'll do that then.» James said Sirius agreeing.

The four newly named Maurauders grinned at each other before James ruined the mood by asking; «So what's this about Sirius being your Mate, Remus?»

Sirius and Remus blushed a shade of red never seen before.

* * *

**A/N: What I meant by Remus not attacking Sirius for those who don't get it, Sirius is Remus' Mate. It stands to reason that he won't attack his Mate no matter what form he is in. Thank you for reading this story! Please review!**


	2. Alternate Version, Pairing Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**So I decided I wanted to rewrite the thing but I didn't want to make it another two-shot or anything like it - therefore this is now an alternate version in which there is only friendship.**

* * *

"Ugh!" Sirius scowled in annoyance at the root he had just tripped over before once more rising to continue walking. 'Stupid roots! Stupid darkness! Stupid suspicion!'

He thought back to a week earlier, to the reason he was there at all. The one and only reason he was bothering to do this.

It had been in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and they had been talking about werewolves. Their homework was how to tell a werewolf from a normal wolf with examples of someone who had met a werewolf and manged to live and to look up the lunar chart and write down all the fullmoons that had been from their first year to their next, fourth year.

What Sirius did not really get was why Remus had been so fidgety when they got the assignment. When he did the assignment however, he realized why, why he'd been looking slightly worried but waved it off when they'd asked him what was wrong later on. Remus often disappeared for some reason, normally family trouble, but it was always once a month. And it was always on the day of a full moon. And he _always _looked terrible when he returned.

The suspicion gnawed at him for two days and he knew he had to have proof before he told anyone, especially if it was James. Thus, Sirius decided, he would have to find out on the coming full moon, he would follow Remus when he left that day to see if his friend actually was a werewolf, if he actually would transform. He would figure it out.

By the time he returned from his thoughts, he sighed in relief as he saw that he was out of the tunnel. But it was short lived because as he looked around in the house he had arrived in, not even he could deny it. He'd gotten into the Shrieking Shack.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius whispered to himself, shocked, as no one had ever been able to enter the Haunted house before. It was strange, too, because if it was really haunted then where were the ghosts?

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming towards him and immediately hid under the stairs against the wall, just in time as Madam Pomfrey came to sight through the old stairs and he pressed himself against the wall, making sure not to breathe too loud so that she would not hear him. He really didn't want to get caught now.

'Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me! Please don't see me!' Was the mantra he repeated in his head.

Luckily, she didn't.

As soon as she was gone he stood from his hiding place and started up the stairs.

'Why would Madam Pomfrey leave Remus here? Is he really a Werewolf? Why did she leave him all alone?' The questions Sirius ignored made their way to the top of his mind, no longer allowing him to think of other things. And one question stood out the most; 'What will I do if Remus really is a Werewolf?'

Arriving at the door, Sirius hesitated for a minute before finally opening the door in front of him, the one he could hear slight shuffling behind, Either it was ghosts or it was Remus and even knowing Remus was his friend, he honestly hoped it was a ghost, that Remus had left again and that this was anything but reality.

It was slightly dark inside but still light enough to see a destroyed chair and the walls were all scratched up- And then he was startled by the sound of a pained scream coming from a familiar voice. The voice of his friend and yearmate.

He turned to him and ha to keep himself from gaping. Remus was transforming into a Werewolf and it looked very painful and absolutely terrifying - yet he couldn't make himself move, his feet were frozen to the ground and all he could do was watch the way his body twisted, the way he grew taller, hear the bones creak, watch the skin stretch.

It wasn't until the transformation was well and done with and the werewolf in front of him was standing tall, looking around and _sniffing the air_ that he realized that if he didn't move now, he'd die. So Sirius bolted out of there, slamming the door behind him. He had no delusions that being quiet would save him, he knew werewolves had a wonderful sense of smell. All he could do to save himself was run.

* * *

"How can we help you?" James asked him, his tone firm. They could all see that it wasn't the words Remus had expected when they'd asked to talk privately to him. He vaguely remembered trying to chase down Sirius but not managing to get through the door in time to catch him before he reached the tunnel.

"How- how can you want to help me knowing what I am?" His tone was full of disbelief, a frown on the face of the once again human boy.

"Because you're my, our, friend, obviously," Sirius rolled his eyes, it had taken a while for him to calm down but now he thought it nothing but exciting.

"I tried to kill you!" Remus hissed, turning to Sirius, his frown turning into a scowl. "Besides, you can't help me, anyway. Werewolves attack humans."

"Yeah.. But they don't always attack animals, do they?" James slowly asked, a smirk starting to grow on his face. "What do you guys say we learn to be an animal, yeah?"

Awe was on the faces of Sirius and Peter but Remus wasn't yet convinced, his expression was one of doubt, "There's no way you guys can manage that, not for years and then it won't matter, will it?"

"Don't be stupid, even if it takes years, we'll become Animagus and eventually keep you company. Even out of school," Sirius determined, joining James in smirking now. It was obvious that Peter agreed with them even without speaking up. "Besides, with your help it won't take half as long as it normally should!"

"W-what makes you think I'll help you endanger yourselves like this!?" Remus spluttered, shaking his head quickly. "I ought to report you all!"

"But you won't, because we're your friends," James told him, all three of them now grinning at Remus. "You won't report us."


End file.
